Aaron Hawthorne
Specialist Aaron Lloyd Hawthorne was a member of the Sentinels and, more specifically, part of Echo Team. He is a supporting character in Resistance 2 and helps Nathan Hale throughout most of the game. He acts as Echo Team's demolitions expert, and is also a capable melee combatant. In Iceland, he was caught off guard and killed by Daedalus. Biography Background Hawthorne was born on May 3rd, 1925. Very little is known about his life prior to joining the Army. At some stage he became a close friend to Benjamin Warner and volunteered for Project Abraham at the same time. After surviving the injection, he was released back into the army for clandestine observation and a live trial. He was recovered by SRPA tactical ops on September 25th, 1952. He began inhibitor treatment with Stage 4 inhibitors until his physician, George Hopper, realized that they were proving unsuccessful, most likely due to accelerated viral mutation during his live trial. Dr. Hopper requested the order to terminate Hawthorne but was disallowed by a senior physician, Dr. Malikov. Malikov ordered the treatment of Stage 5 inhibitors on September 27, which proved successful and Hawthorne was recruited into the Sentinel Program the next day on September 28. Hawthorne was assigned to Sentinel team Echo on October 1 under the command of Lt. Hank Leavitt (who was later killed) and alongside his friends Sgt. Warner and Lt. Nathan Hale. Hawthrone was awarded the SRPA Gold Cross for his actions in Operation: Charon on November 2 and is the only Sentinel, that is known, to have not received any citations or warnings during his career as a Sentinel. ''Resistance 2 On May 15, 1953, the Chimeran Fleet began an invasion of America and struck SRPA Station 3 in San Fransisco where Echo team was stationed. Hawthorne and Joseph Capelli fight off a breach in B Level until Warner and Hale arrived to seal off the moonpool. Furies and a Kraken breached the moonpool and Echo are forced to escape. After a Chimeran battleship was shot down and headed for Orick Hawthorne and Echo Team followed the battleship. Once reunited at Orick, Echo commandeered a Chimeran shuttle to infiltrate the battleship. They split up to detonate explosives at key parts of the ship. Echo learned from Hale that the fleet's trajectory is through the Liberty Defense Perimeter at Twin Falls, Idaho. Echo Team just escapes before the ship exploded and headed for Twin Falls, only to be shot down by Stalkers and separated in the town. They eventually regrouped and head for the city's two nearby gun towers. They split up and Hawthorne and Warner activated one of the towers and help shoot down a group of battleships. Afterwords, Echo Team leaved to get overdue inhibitor treatment except for Hale, who decided to go to Bryce Canyon, Utah, to rescue Dr. Malikov. After Echo retrieved the two, Malikov informs them that to stop the Chimera and their leader Daedalus, they must shut down the tower network at a hub tower in Chicago. Although Capelli was furious at Hale's actions, Hawthorne tried to be supportive to Hale. Echo Team managed to clear an air corridor to the tower and they shut it down. Unfortunately, Daedalus reactivated it from Iceland's Holar Tower. Hawthorne and Echo became of part of SRPA's launched assault on the Holar Tower to stop Daedalus. After Echo Team destroyed Chimeran anti-aircraft guns, the assault begins, but it becomes clear that this was a trap and most of the attack force is destroyed. Echo managed to infiltrate inside the tower to kill Daedalus. As they entered inside, Hale heard Daedalus communicating with him telepathically and as he asked if anyone else heard, Hawthorne turned around and Daedalus comes from behind him, stabbed him, lifts him in the air while Hawthorne moans in pain, and ripped him in half before quickly disappearing. A shocked Warner mourned Hawthorne's death but Hale solemnly stated that they must move on. Personality Hawthorne is mostly a quiet person throughout the game though he does appear to be kind, loyal, and brave at times. He always sticks to the mission first without question and is very respectful of his superior officers and does what he is told. He is an extremely well behaved soldier and has never received a single citation or warning as he obeys the rules. In Echo Team, he acts as the demolitions specialist, and is also quite adept at hand-to-hand combat. He is considerate and supportive towards Hale when he begins the process of converting, and tries to make the best of things for him, while Capelli, in contrast, threatens Hale. Hawthorne is also extremely technologically proficient, able to hijack and skillfully maneuver a Chimera Attack Drone. Description Hawthorne is 5' foot 9 and is the shortest of Echo team. He is still quite bulky. He has golden eyes due to the Chimeran virus and has a shaved head and five o'clock shadow. He wears a slightly different Sentinel uniform that is sleeveless with gloves and armor on the torso. He carries a large bag on his back and always carries explosives on him. His weapon of choice is the Rossmore 238 Combat Shotgun. He has quite friendly facial features. See also *Intel 5, Dossier Trivia *Like Warner, although he took part in Project Abraham at the same time as Hale and Capelli, he does not appear as one of the subjects in the viral website. It is likely that he was in another facility. *He is known as a specialist which is a E-4 in the Army and means he is not a NCO or none combat arms, which also means he was a POG (personnel other then grunt) before he started the program. *He is the youngest and shortest member of Echo team, has the least screen time, is the least developed, and is the first to die. *Hawthorne can be unlocked as a multiplayer skin in ''Resistance 2 by reaching level 16 in Online Competitive mode. *His facial appearance is strikingly similar to Nathan Hale's. *His serial number is 879002. *In his first screen time in San Francisco, Hawthorne's combat abilities are made apparent as he easily decapitates a Hybrid half-a-foot bigger than him in hand-to-hand combat. *Even though he has four grenades on his belt he never seems to use them. *Hawthorne's boots are different to everyone elses as Warner and Capelli wear Green and Brown boots Hawthorne wears Purple boots with a Green pattern. *Hawthorne seems to be the only character Capelli liked. This is most probably because Hawthorne has no position of command like Capelli but when Hawthorne is killed Capelli looks sad and when he tells command that Hawthorne was dead he talks quietly and doesn't sound like his usually self but doesn't cry for Hawthorne like Warner. Category:Characters Category:Sentinels Category:Killed In Action Category:Resistance 2 Category:Resistance 2 Characters Category:Deceased Characters